Optikk
Optikk is an action figure from the Mattel He-Man toy line and a character from the 1990 animated series The New Adventures of He-Man. Evil Mutant Spy from the foggy polar region of evil planet Denebria. The Denebrian fog is so dense here that he has a spyball eyeball that sees through almost anything. His rotating spyball and his Photon Neutralizer weapon make him one of the meanest mutants in the Tri-Solar System. Mission: To assist Skeletor and the rest of the Evil Mutants by keeping his eye on He-Man and the Galactic Guardians from planet Primus. Battle Equipment: Photon Neutralizer weapon. Minicomics Optikk first appears in the minicomic "Skeletor's Journey", as one of Flogg's, and later Skeletor's bumbling mutant henchmen, constantly arguing with Slushhead. In Battle for the Crystal, Slush Head and Optikk use the Terrorclaw against He-Man and Kayo, but they are captured by Flipshot using the Bolajet's weapon. Skeletor recovers Slush Head and Optikk in The Revenge of Skeletor! to attack the Titus observatory. There, Optikk knocks one of the technicians out with a direct punch (despite holding his gun in that same hand). Optikk is defeated by Kayo, who punches him on the face/eye while saying "made you blink!" The New Adventures of He-Man Optikk is a background character in the TV series, often acting as a reconnaissance agent for the mutants, he is also the navigator of the Mutant Mothership and has his own console on the bridge. His armor is darker than the one seen in the figure and minicomics. Optikk was often a silent figure, who remained on the Mothership while the other Mutants went into battle. Although sometimes his station on the Mothership would be shown without an attendant, suggesting Optikk was not always needed to fly the ship. Optikk is granted some extra abilities by his giant eye, he can apparently use it as a sensor, being able to tell that the Galactic Guardians were on the bridge of a ship the Mutants raided from some distance away, as shown in the flashback episode The Galactic Guardians. Due to his large eye, Optikk sometimes found himself the subject of Skeletor’s jokes, e.g.: “There’s more here than meets the eye, no offense Optikk” in The Call to the Games, although Optikk never took any offense. Optikk did appear angry at the suggestion he couldn’t see properly, like in The Seeds of Resistance. Although also appears to be a good pilot, although not often seen in a pod, on The Games he did manage to take out Spinwit while working with Hoove, and presumed he had killed the Galactic Guardian. Optikk appears to get on well with his fellow Mutants, Crita once told him to stay out of a mutiny staged by Staghorn, telling him to let them to battle it out. Optikk listened at first, but did eventually join Staghorn’s mutiny, bringing a Terrorclaw from the docking bay to help them get onto the sealed off bridge. Optikk seemed fairly intelligent, although occasionally was prone to goofy accidents. When the Mutants went up against the Galactic Guardians in 'The Games' near the end of the series, Optikk received a weapons upgrade from Yolt, the Blacksmith of Crelus. He was given new armor and a deadly missile launcher which was attached above his eye, increasing his aim. He used this to great effect during the games, where he took an active role thanks to his powerful new weapons. Although seen often, many of Optikk’s appearances were little more than non-speaking cameos. When Optikk did appear, he didn’t usually have many lines, often remaining an ominous figure in the background. However, his role was expanded after his upgrade, and even began arguing with Slush Head like his minicomic self. Appearances He-Man (minicomics) * Skeletor's Journey * Battle for the Crystal * The Revenge of Skeletor! The New Adventures of He-Man (cartoon) *01 A New Beginning *02 Quest for the Crystals *03 The Heat *04 Attack on Onnor *05 The Ultimate Challenge *06 Sword & Staff *14 The Seeds of Resistance *15 The Battle for Levitan *20 Fading Star *22 The Mind Lens *23 Adam's Adventure *28 Cold Freeze *31 The Galactic Guardians *40 The New Wizard in Town *42 He-Fan *46 No Easy Way *49 Dreadator *50 Mutiny on the Mothership *51 Rock to the Future *55 The Taking of Levitan *57 The Power of the Good and the Way of the Magic *59 There's Gems In Them Hills *60 The Call to the Games *61 The Blacksmith of Crelus *62 A Time To Leave *63 The Games *64 Flogg's Revenge *65 The Final Invasion Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of He-Man characters Category:Evil Mutants